


Queen

by ParnerLevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boys' Love, Death, Guerras, Infidelidad, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Mpreg Eren Yeager, Multiple Pairings, Romance, War, epoca
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParnerLevi/pseuds/ParnerLevi
Summary: Las batallas pueden terminar, pero las guerras continuan, igual a los amores pasados que no se pueden olvidar pero tampoco pueden comparar a los nuevos por llegar.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Farlan/Eren, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 10





	1. Detrás de un sueño

_Pareciera que nunca termina, infinito y tenebroso._

_Corro entre los árboles, llevo puesto el vestido de novia de mamá, que es blanco y hermoso pero está roto, lleno de lodo y porquería, los brazos me sangran, los pies me duelen, hay piedras y ramas por todo el suelo, tengo el cabello hecho un desastre, pero aún así jamás dejo de correr. Asustado, jadeando y esperando que jamás me atrapen. ¿Quién me persigue? ¿A que le tengo miedo? ¿De quien huyo? ¿Por qué? Sigo sin encontrar respuesta a eso._

_Siempre es el mismo sueño. Dentro de un bosque lleno de árboles de follaje negro y decrépito, con un cielo gris, deprimente, corriendo, siempre corriendo. Sin embargo, esta vez soy capaz de llegar al final del bosque, un acantilado muy alto que bajo este hay rocas que parten las olas de un mar violento. No hay a donde huir, a donde seguir corriendo.¿Saltare? ¿Llegarán mis perseguidores? No lo sé, despierto antes de conocer mi final._

**ºQueenº**

La pregunta del día es: ¿Sasha es capaz de maldecir y gruñir mientras mastica media docena de panecillos de nuez? Y la respuesta es: Efectivamente, ella puede.

Ya le he pedido perdón tanto como me deja el cansancio, pero ella sigue refunfuñando mientras sigue comiendo los panecillos que guarda en su vestido, se queja de las ojeras que tengo, de lo pálida que es mi piel esta mañana, de lo cansado que luzco. ¿Cómo es que ella va a arreglar todo eso y convertirlo en una princesa decente? Lo hará, porque ella hace magia con sus manos... bueno, no magia de verdad, le cortarían el cuello de ser así, me refiero a que es buena arreglando desastres como yo para dejarlos presentables en eventos importantes.

De ser un día ordinario ella no estaría comiendo el doble de lo normal, solo diría que debí dormir bien y ya.

—Al menos pudiste ponerte las hojas de té en los ojos. No estarían tan hinchados.

Pero no es un día ordinario. No, es el cumpleaños del príncipe de Paladias.

—Dios, Eren, ¿Qué haré contigo? Tienes unos ojos hermosos, pero si están así de hinchados parecen de un recién nacido. Apenas puedo ver de qué color son.

—Ya, he tenido una pesadilla. —me excuso. —Dicen que es de mal augurio.

Ella detiene sus manos.

—¿La misma pesadilla?

—Esa, ¿crees que signifique algo? Que no debería casarme.

Ella respinga y rápidamente dice algo entre dientes.

—Que nadie te escuche decir eso, si alguien cree que dudas de tu matrimonio...

—Lo sé, solo decía...

Ella hace la señal de la cruz sobre su cuerpo y luego vuelve a la tarea de arreglar mi cara sin dejar de renegar sobre mi aspecto desaliñado.

No hablamos más del asunto de la pesadilla ni de mi matrimonio, en su lugar ella solo se enfoca en su trabajo, cosas maravillosas porque luego de algún par de horas, luzco muchísimo mejor, hasta tengo más brillo en los ojos y mi cabello luce un elaborado peinado lleno de pequeños pasadores que lucen como flores blancas, señal de la pureza y virginidad que debe representar una princesa. Es igual con el vestido y el resto de los accesorios. No usaré pantalones hasta después del matrimonio y eso sí es que me lo permite mi futuro marido, las leyes de su país y creencias. Así que me conformo con las faldas suaves de un rosa bebé que da sueño y un corsé no ajustado porque aún no he tenido hijos, las mangas me llegan a los codos y los guantes hasta las muñecas. Los zapatos son de piso, infantiles. En general todo mi aspecto es infantil, puro, delicado, etc. Es chocante de ver en el espejo. Ni siquiera llevo maquillaje, más allá de un brillo en los labios. Pero a Sasha le saca un par de suspiros y me dice que luzco bellísimo. 

Luego de que de un par de vueltas para verificar que puedo moverme sin que la falda se enrede, mamá entra a mi habitación luego de ser anunciada por un sirviente.

—Cariño. —dice sonriendo. —Luces adorable.

—Gracias, madre. —hago una reverencia educada.

Sasha también se inclina y anuncia que se retirará, dejándonos a solas. 

—Bueno... —mamá se deja caer en mi cama y suspira exageradamente. —Debe ser algo insoportable.

—Lo es, apenas puedo verme en el espejo.

Ella se ríe, no como reina, si no como madre, una risa genuina.

—Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto, las leyes de vestimenta en Paladias no son tan conservadoras o eso he visto en sus calles. —estira sus manos e inmediatamente las tomo, me hace sentarme a su lado. 

—¿También sufriste cuando te ibas a casar? 

—Mi familia no era muy apegada a la familia real y mis padres eran un poco rebeldes con los códigos de etiqueta, claro, cuando conocí al príncipe, tuve que ser más pulcra y elegante, uno no encanta a la realeza siendo rebelde. —ella me da una sonrisa pícara.

Claro, la familia de mamá es importante, marqueses de renombre y antigüedad, pero alejados de la familia real por disputas pasadas. Aún así, padre se enamoró de mamá y ella de él. Ellos si estaban enamorados. Cuando más pequeño creí que me llegaría a enamorar del príncipe de Paladias y él de mi, pero apenas y hemos cruzado palabras, saludos de cortesía en sus cumpleaños y regalos en fechas de cortesía.

—Si no fuera por la guerra... —dice mamá.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes por mí. Aún faltan unos años hasta que me case.

Ella aprieta los labios y luego sonríe.

—Deberíamos salir. Vamos. 

El trato entre Paladias y Vesturias, es que contraeremos matrimonio hasta que ambos seamos mayores de edad, él los cumple hoy, según su país, yo hasta dentro de cuatro años, según el mío.

—Mis dos bellezas. —papá nos espera en el salón principal, cuando ve a mamá siempre sonríe. Podría parecer un rey estricto pero mamá siempre saca su lado suave.

Me hace preguntarme si algún día, el príncipe me verá así o seremos solo un contrato entre países. He leído historias donde eso pasa, parejas que son infelices.

—Eren. —miro a padre. —Te tengo una sorpresa.

—¿Qué es?—siempre tratan de hacerme sentir bien cuando tengo que ir a Paladias.

Las puertas se abren y entra uno de los soldados imperiales, detrás de él...

—Farlan. —digo y corro hacia él, que me atrapa en el aire.

—Sorpresa. —dice en mi oído.

—Creí que estabas en la academia.

—Estaba, pero hoy comienzo mis prácticas oficiales.

Chillo de emoción y volteo a ver a mi padre, él también parece feliz, pero no mamá, a ella jamás le ha simpatizado mucho mi mejor amigo.

—Bueno, pero ¿Qué haces en el palacio?

Mirándolo más atentamente, veo su uniforme de guardia imperial, color azul y plata, armado con una espada y una pistola.

—Ya te dije, empiezo mis prácticas.

—Nuestro querido Farlan. —dice mi padre acercándose. —Se incorporara a la segunda guardia que protege a la princesa de Vesturias.

—¿En serio? —doy pequeños brincos en mi lugar tomando las manos de mi amigo. —Es una excelente noticia, podremos vernos más seguido.

Mamá carraspera detrás nuestro.

—Cielo, debes recordar que su misión es protegerte no jugar contigo ni vagar por el castillo. 

—Por supuesto, mi reina, daría mi vida por proteger a nuestra princesa.

Farlan da un paso al frente, soltando mis manos, haciendo el saludo de lealtad junto al corazón. Luce serio y formal.

—Vamos, Carla, el chico está en prácticas. Ha sido amigo de Eren desde niños, pongo mi fe en que realmente protegerá a nuestro hijo. Creo firmemente en qué lo hará.

Después de las noticias subimos al carruaje, veo a Farlan subir a un hermoso caballo blanco, irá a un lado del carruaje, cuidandonos. Cuidandome.

Su padre es el jefe de los soldados de élite que protegen a la familia real, solo los mejores son las escoltas principales, los que siguen a los reyes a todos lados y mueren por ellos. La idea es perturbadora, no me gustaría que Farlan muriera por protegerme. Aunque, claro, nosotros hemos discutido eso varias veces. Si madre supiera que él me ha enseñado a usar la espada, seguro exige que lo saquen del palacio de inmediato.

La distancia entre Paladias y Vesturias no es más de un par de horas en carruaje y unos kilómetros en barco. Llegaremos justo al atardecer, dormiremos como invitados y regresaremos mañana por la mañana.

Este viaje solo se hace un par de veces al año, pero sigue siendo tedioso, no hay mucho que ver y lo que hay lo he memorizado hasta decir basta. Aún así, siempre me preguntó cuándo será la última vez que lo haga siendo princesa de Vesturias.

La guerra lleva tantos años, lo suficientes para que nuestro país incluso participará activamente en ella y pusiera en juego nuestros territorios. En la época de mis abuelos, Paladias nos quitó casi la mitad de tierras industriales, convirtiendo Vesturias en un país pequeño e indefenso. Mi hermano mayor participa en la guerra de las Colonias solo en representación y apoyo a Paladias. Cada semana recibimos cartas de él.

Este matrimonio se venía negociando desde mis bisabuelos, ellos se negaron y dio paso a la guerra que dio la pérdida de tierras, luego, mi tía se prometió en matrimonio cuando nació, pero cuando cumplió diez años murió por una ola de viruela, así que se aplazó hasta los hijos del siguente rey. Mi padre. Cuando nació mi hermano como mayorel rey de Paladias se disgustó y proclamó que entonces Vesturias se convertiría en parte de Paladias. Luego de unos años mamá se embarazo y dio esperanza. Al final la independencia de mi país se mantuvo gracias a que nací minor.

La historia de las guerras la he memorizado casi en su totalidad.

Supongo que saber la razón de porque me casare con ese príncipe me obsesionó en mi época más rebelde.

Al llegar al castillo nos reciben sirvientes para atender todas nuestras necesidades, un mayordomo nos dice que nuestras habitaciones están esperándonos y que la fiesta de cumpleaños empezará en breve. Pero venimos sudados y oliendo a mar, así que nuestros propios sirvientes nos ayudan a cambiarnos la ropa y ponernos otra cosa. En esta ocasión, como es casi media tarde, mi vestido es de un suave naranja y los zapatos más cómodos, mi cabello permanece igual, solo arreglan un par de mechones extras. 

—Cielo. —mamá vuelve a encontrarme antes de salir por completo de mi habitación. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien. —respondo.

—Será una velada muy larga, trata de dar tus felicitaciones, saludos correspondientes y volver a tu habitación para que descanses.

—Esta bien...

Una petición un poco extraña, debido a mi corta edad no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo en sociedad. Aún así me digo que lo haré.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Parlev.**


	2. El heredero

Paladias es un país grande, poderoso, gran parte del continente del sur es su territorio, es lo suficientemente grande para tener más de un rey, pero por supuesto, con quién nos veremos, es el supremo monarca. Quién gobierna todo y quién está al frente de las guerras en el resto del continente y del mundo.

El lema de este país es: " _La paz unifica, llegados a ella seremos hermanos" una forma amistosa de ver la guerra._

Farlan llega a mi habitación con la indicación de escoltarnos a mi madre y a mí al salón principal donde se llevará acabo la fiesta del príncipe.

—Joven Church.—dice mi madre. —La princesa debe volver pronto a su habitación a descansar, asegúrese de que una vez terminados los saludos y felicitaciones, le escolte de vuelta a su alcoba.

—Por supuesto su majestad. —responde él en un saludo formal.

Llegados al salón principal, un mayordomo nos anuncia, así que tenemos toda la atención sobre nosotros tan solo entrar, hay virotes y saludos cordiales, aunque también hay miradas recelosas.

Mi madre no se separa de mi mientras saluda a los ministros, gobernantes de otros estados, personas importantes, yo solo me dedico a sonreír y asentir cuando es necesario. Ser demasiado joven para andar por mi cuenta tiene sus desventajas, pero no me quejo, nadie me presta mucha atención ni me dirigen la palabra directamente. Por esa parte puedo darme por atendido.

—Princesa de Vesturias. —escucho una voz estridente, seguido de un aleteo de brazos.

—Izzy. —digo en automático.

Las personas que hablan con mi mamá separan la vista de ella para ver a mi amiga correr hasta nosotros. 

—Señorita Magnolia. —un sirviente viene tras ella, parece agobiado.

—Querido, ¿Por qué no vas con la joven dama? Yo seguiré hablando con los caballeros. 

—Claro, gracias.

Isabel llega a mi lado dando saltitos de felicidad, la fiesta apenas ha empezado y ella ya tiene el cabello hecho un desastre. Ella es la única amiga que tengo en Paladias, la conocí la primera vez que vine al palacio principal, cuando tenía unos seis años.

—Mirate, luces tan hermoso. —Izzy me toma de las manos, está sonrojada de la carrera.

—Tú igual luces adorable. —le sonrió.

Vamos a la mesa de bocadillos, lejos de la pista de baile y las personas mayores, quienes tienen más atención por las bebidas.

—¿Cómo has estado? —pregunta ella.

—La monotonía de mi vida es la misma. No hay mucho que contar, bueno...

Ella parpadea, haciendo brillar sus enormes ojos verdes.

—Tengo un nuevo integrante en mi guardia personal. —digo e inmediatamente ella deja caer su sonrisa. 

—Tu vida si que debe ser aburrida para venir a contarme eso.

Me río.

—Me refiero a que...

Se lleva las manos a los labios, dejando escapar un grito de sorpresa.

—Que descaro. Una princesa enamorado de un soldado. ¿Quién te viera? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado, siendo tan recto con respecto a tu matrimonio.

—Dios, Izzy, no digas esas cosas, podrían empezar a rumorear.

—Pero...

—Me refiero a que un amigo de la infancia fue transferido a mi guardia como practicante.

—Oh, él chico del que siempre hablabas.

Nuevamente se ve ligeramente decepcionada.

—Tú debes tener cosas más interesantes que contar ¿No?—digo.

—Claro, aquí pasa de todo. Hoy el rey hará un anuncio importante, nadie sabe que, pero se rumorea que es respecto al príncipe y su asenso al trono.

Siento una ligera incomodidad en el cuello. Me recuerdo que aún me quedan cuatro años antes de tener que casarme.

—Ya, supongo que al ser mayor de edad...

—Igual nos enteraremos más tarde. Venga vayamos a dar una vuelta al jardín, han traído unas flores exóticas del continente Werren, tienes que verlas.

El sirviente que antes corría tras ella, suspira y saca un pañuelo para limpiar su frente sudorosa, cuidar de Izzy es toda una tarea. El guardia que cuida de mi parece más un invitado, como si no se diera cuenta de nada, pero no sé aleja mucho de donde estamos.

El jardín del palacio es gigante, está dividido en pequeños jardines con barreras de flores para dividirlos, hay fuentes que siempre están funcionando, algunas secciones tienen pequeños quioscos y columpios, árboles grandes e incluso algunos pavo reales u otros animales para adornar el lugar. No he podido recorrerlo todo porque es bastante extenso, dicen que rodea todo el palacio y parte de la pequeña ciudadela de los nobles.

Cruzamos casi gran parte de la primera sección, dejando muy atrás la entrada al castillo, Isabel charla acerca de las flores exóticas que han traído, dice que incluso la prensa ha venido a hacer un artículo para que puedan verlas otras personas.

—Me gustaría tener una cámara fotográfica, captan las imágenes con tanta precisión, ¿Te imaginas lo que podrías conservar con ella? Momentos y objetos que no volverás a ver más que en tu mente. —ella suspira y pasa entre un par de pequeños arbolitos.

Noto de reojo que no trae medias, ella ha sido tan rebelde. Supongo que ser la hija más pequeña tiene sus ventajas.

—Mamá ha dicho que no necesito una cámara, tengo gente que puede recordar cosas por mi, pero eso no es lo que quiero, quiero tener el recuerdo para mí, pegarlo en la pared o en una libreta.

—Tengo entendido que por ahora solo las usan los periódicos. —comento. Por ahora no hay algo que quisiera tener en una fotografía.

—Mi hermano mayor tiene amigos en el periódico, podría conseguirme una cámara. Sé que son caras pero podemos permitirnoslo.

Llegamos a una sección llena de rosales, hay un quiosco pequeño que parece jaula, también hay una mesa y sillas. Más atrás, están las famosas flores. Son hermosas.

— _Megata Kyojin._ — dice Isabel. —Dicen que eso es de un idioma perdido.

Son flores de pétalos largos, en tonos amarillos y rojos, pareciera que tienen pequeños dientes pero no son más que pelusitas que adornan los pétalos. Un poco más de cerca lucen como un músculo, como si abrieran el brazo de alguien y lo dejan en carne viva. Entre más los miro, menos bonitos lucen.

—Recomendaria que mantengan sus manos para si mismas, señoritas. —dice una voz tras nuestra. —El polen que desprenden resulta ser venenoso.

—Eso he leído. Pero me gustaría comprobarlo por mi misma. —Isabel saca un pañuelo de su falda y lo paso por el pétalo más cercano.

—Señorita Magnolia. —el sirviente da un salto hasta nosotros y le arrebata el pañuelo a mi amiga. —Señorita, por Dios. Debería volver al castillo.

—Que chiste tiene venir a ver una flor popular si no puedo tocarla. 

—Puedo pedir que envíen una muestra a su residencia. Señorita. —dice la voz extra.

—Eso me encantaría. —nos giramos para agradecer el gesto.

—Su majestad. —el sirviente da un saludo torpe y apresurado. 

—No tiene que hacer eso sí no estamos en Palacio. —dice el príncipe de Paladias. 

—Lamento profundamente que estás señoritas hayan llegado tan lejos, me las llevaré de inmediato.

El príncipe sonríe casi con dulzura y levanta una mano.

—No hay necesidad, creo que todos necesitábamos salir de los sofocante que resulta el salón en estos momentos.

—¿El príncipe nos ha estado siguiendo también?—pregunta Isabel sin filtros.

—Señorita Magnolia. —la reprende el sirviente.

Él se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

—No estaba muy lejos de aquí cuando las escuché llegar, debía advertirles acerca de la flor. 

El príncipe guía su mirada hacia mí y ensancha su sonrisa.

—Princesa de Vesturias.

Hago una reverencia educada.

—Un gusto su alteza.

—Ya que estamos aquí, ¿Aceptaría tomar un té conmigo? Me gustaría intercambiar un par de palabras.

—Por supuesto, su majestad.

El príncipe se gira ligeramente para llamar a otro de sus sirvientes, le pide que traiga té y golosinas.

—Ha sido un placer verla, señorita Magnolia, pero me gustaría hablar en privado con la princesa. Si no es molestia, no tardaré mucho tiempo.

—Ah, claro. Volveré al castillo.

Isabel me lanza una mirada intensa que dice que debo contarle todo después de esto.

No decimos nada mientras se escuchan los pasos pesados de mi amiga, poco a poco se van haciendo menos.

A mi lado, el príncipe suspira, como si se desinflar un globo.

—Tomemos asiento.

Entramos al pequeño quiosco con forma de jaula y nos sentamos uno frente al otro. Jamás había estado a solas con él. Parte de mi se pregunta con ansiedad si no es algo impropio o prohibido, otra parte está bastante emocionada.

—Supongo que debe parecerte extraño.

—Asi es. Me preguntó que lleva a su majestad a pedirme una charla en privacidad.

Chasquea la lengua y sacude las manos. 

—Me gustaría que a solas no tengamos tantas formalidades, preferiría que me llames por mi nombre y me permitas llamarte por el tuyo.

Asiento.

—Claro... —me quedó con las palabras en el paladar. Jamás he roto un protocolo a menos que sea alguien muy cercano. Cómo con mis padres o amigos.

—Erwin. —dice por mi.

—Va a costarme un poco. —admito con una sonrisa.

El sirviente de antes llega acompañado de unas mucamas, traen un carrito con bocadillos y bebidas. Luego de que sirven todo en la mesa se despiden con una reverencia y desaparecen.

—¿Lo tomas con mucha azúcar? —pregunta el príncipe preparando mi té.

Lo correcto es tomar un cubito de azúcar, pero en realidad llego a ponerle unos tres o cuatro, depende como me sienta. Justo ahora siento que los nervios me estarán comiendo muy pronto.

—Tres, por favor.

Sonríe, como si lo esperara.

—Pronto estaremos casados y cosas tan simples como el azúcar, nos son desconocidas. —comenta. —Pero así ha sido en mi familia, conocerse hasta después de casados, ¿Cómo dejas que un extraño duerma en tu cama como si nada? Jamás lo he entendido.

Miro como revuelve mi té y luego me lo extiende con delicadeza.

—Mis padres estuvieron enamorados varios años antes de casarse. —digo.

—Enamorados. —repite, luego sirve su propia bebida en su taza. —Así debería ser. La gente común se casa luego de estar enamorados. Pero desgraciadamente tú y yo, tenemos tanto de común como esa extraña flor que tanto le ha gustado a tu amiga.

No sé que decir. ¿Ha querido una charla conmigo para quejarse de las desventajas de ser de la realeza? O lo desventurado que es tener que casarse con alguien extraño por motivos políticos.

—Siempre quise charlar contigo, conocerte y saber que pensabas. —admite. —Pero entre tantas cosas es un poco complicado. Hoy que cumplo la mayoría de edad, es más sencillo romper reglas sin ser castigado.

—Su majestad...

—Erwin. —me corrige.

—Ah, lo siento. Er... win...

—Yo también te llamaré por tu nombre, Eren.

Siento las mejillas coloradas y las orejas muy calientes. Es raro escuchar mi nombre con su voz. Me apuro con el té y me como una galleta glaseada.

—Quería hacerte una pregunta. —dice luego de que trago mi segunda galleta. —¿Qué es lo que piensas de la guerra?

  
  


**Gracias por leer.**

**Parlev**


	3. La fiesta

Me mira con severidad, hace que sienta que debo responder correctamente a su pregunta, aunque ¿Hay una respuesta correcta?

—Lo siento. —termima por decir, sus pestañas rubias caen con gracia junto a sus párpados. —Ha sido una pregunta muy rara.

—En lo absoluto. —respondo rápidamente. —Supongo que como futuro rey debe preocuparle la continuidad de la guerra.

—Si, es preocupante. Esta guerra ya durado ya tantos años que se ha vuelto parte de lo cotidiano. 

Miro el fondo de la taza de té, hay pequeñas ondas y unos granos de azúcar que no terminan de disolverse.

—Me gustaría que la guerra terminase. —confieso. —Pensar en la gente que ha puerto por ella, en los territorios decrépitos que cada vez decaen más, en qué las personas no pueden ser felices, los niños no crecen más, ni siquiera hay ya sonrisas que pueda ver en los rostros de los soldados mal heridos. Esta guerra ¿Nos lleva a algún lado? ¿Habrá verdadera paz?

Sorbo del té y medito mis palabras.

—Algo muy sabio para alguien tan joven. —dice el príncipe. —Gracias por compartirmelo.

Sonrió ligeramente. Miro su rostro, parece tan amable, me mira casi con real admiración, hace que me sonroje y vuelva a desviar la mirada.

—Si pudiera parar la guerra, lo haría, si fuera tan fácil como apretar un botón. Yo también me preguntó ¿Cuando llegara el fin de todo esto?

—Quizás sea más fácil siendo rey. —digo como si nada. Vuelve a sonreír.

—Quizás. 

Toma una galleta decorada con lirios naranjas, la examina casi con cuidado y luego se la lleva a la boca. Mastica con cuidado.

—Me preguntó si realmente todo esto es por la paz. —dice, pero más para si mismo.

—Una vez... —medito si debería decirlo o no.

Nuestras miradas vuelven a encontrarse, el rayo de luz, un reflejo del sol, cae con cuidado sobre sus ojos, dándoles un vivo color azul brillante. Intenso, como si fuera el cielo mismo.

—Una vez leí que la paz en realidad es un concepto perdido, nadie tiene paz en su totalidad, aunque se alcance, habrá algo por lo que siempre tengamos que luchar.

Me mira sorprendido, parpadeando con algo de incomprensión, luego sus labios se estiran en una sonrisa para terminar en una risa sincera, ligera y discreta.

—Vaya que sabes más de lo que aparentas. Sé que como princesa tu deber es más con tu apariencia y herederos, pero me alegra saber que tienes una mente ingeniosa e inteligente, muy perspicaz.

—Oh. —siento las orejas calientes. —Gracias... Erwin.

Terminó por decir con suavidad.

» **Queen** «

Regresamos a la fiesta de manera independiente, no sería correcto que nos vean llegar juntos si aún no hemos contraído matrimonio.

Isabel llega a mi lado tan solo pisar el salón, me toma de las manos y exige que le cuente de mi pequeña reunión. No hay mucho que decir salvo que hemos hablado de la guerra, claro, ella parece desilusionada. Aunque luego recupera su habitual semblante astuto y me lleva a la esquina de bebidas, insitandome a beber de un jugo rosa de aroma dulzón.

—Parece extranjero. No reconozco la fruta o de lo que sea que esté hecho. —ella espera a que le sirvan una copa más para volver a probar. —¿No es extraño? Ha habido muchas cosas traídas de otros lados. ¿Qué crees que signifique?

—¿Qué la guerra por fin terminará? —me aventuró.

—Ojala.

Un hombre vestido en un traje muy elegante llama la atención de los invitados y da la bienvenida al rey. Es un hombre serio, tiene el cabello rubio, pero lejos de parecerse al de su hijo, es más opaco, ligeramente despeinado. Sus ojos son más pequeños, así que si tienen el color azul del príncipe, no se alcanza a ver bien. Tiene una abundante barba y usa unos anteojos redondos. A su lado, está la reina, luce tan pequeña e insignificante que de no ser por la corona, no me hubiera dado cuenta de que es la reina. Tiene un bonito y abundante cabello castaño claro, recogido con elegancia, sus ojos son más grandes y azules, tienen un toque tristón. Su vestido es hermoso, atraviado con joyería y hilos de oro.

—Muchas gracias, compatriotas, vecinos, aliados, gracias por asistir a la ceremonia de la mayoría de edad del príncipe Erwin.

La gente estalla en virotes y aplausos. Al lado del rey, el príncipe aparece, se ha cambiado de ropa, lleva un traje militar de color azul naval con franjas blancas, incluso lleva una espada conmemorativa. Hace una leve inclinación con la cabeza, en señal de agradecimiento. 

—Este día, celebramos que el príncipe se vuelve oficialmente el heredero a la corona.

—Eren. —me giro al escuchar mi nombre. 

Mi madre se acerca hasta donde estoy, toma mi mano con aprensión y rapidez como si pensara en salir corriendo.

—Madre.

—Van a llamarte. —dice ella preocupada.

—¿A mi?

—... Y más allá de ser el príncipe heredero de la corona de Paladias, celebramos oficialmente el compromiso que tiene con la princesa de Vesturias. —el rey señala en mi dirección.

Las miradas se vuelven buscando a quien ha mencionado el rey. Ansiosos.

Un sirviente real viene a buscarme y abre paso entre los invitados, llega frente a mi, se inclina en reverencia y me ofrece su brazo para acompañarlo. Dudo un instante pero mi madre aprieta mis dedos, así que no tengo más que obedecer. 

Caminamos por el gran salón hasta llegar donde el rey y el príncipe.

—La princesa de Vesturias, prometida al reino de Paladias desde su nacimiento. Futura reina de nuestra corona.

El príncipe me ofrece su brazo en cuanto llego a su lado, sonríe disimuladamente, dándome ánimos, así que dejo de sentirme tan nervioso. Poso mi mano sobre su brazo y me giro a ver al resto de invitados.

Todos aplauden y dan felicitaciones al aire, como si estuvieran felices de este acontecimiento.

—Esta noche celebramos la mayoría de edad de nuestro príncipe y el compromiso oficial con la princesa de las tierras Vesturianas. Gracias por asistir a este importante evento.

Damos una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento. Me siento un poco fuera de lugar. Miro a la reina, tan pequeña que pasa desapercibida. Me preguntó si también lucire así en un par de años. Me digo que el príncipe no parece tan severo como su padre.

—Ahora, brindemos en honor de los futuros monarcas.

El rey alza su copa y todos le imitan. Un sirviente nos ofrece una copa a nosotros también.

—Bendice Dios, a los reyes y herederos de nuestras tierras sagradas. —recita con voz fuerte.

—Larga vida a los reyes de Paladias, larga vida a los herederos de la corona.—corean los invitados.

Luego de eso, todos beben como si estuviera perfectamente sincronizado. Yo también bebo, aunque solo un sorbo, el líquido tiene un fuerte aroma y un sabor aún más penetrante. Apenas disimulo el ligero asco.

—Por favor, disfruten de la fiesta.

Así finaliza el brindis principal, el rey va a su asiento y la reina va tras él, el príncipe no me suelta, trato de buscar su mirada pero parece ignorarme aposta. Solo me guía a unas sillas no muy lejos pero igual de elegantes, me ayuda a tomar asiento y luego él mismo lo hace.

Veo el pasar de las horas desde esa silla, trato de no moverme, rechazo las bebidas que me ofrecen, más que nada porque todas huelen fuerte y mi mamá me mira a la distancia, preocupada.

Es hasta que cae el anochecer que mi padre se acerca hasta el rey, hace una reverencia corta y lo saluda de manera amistosa, detrás de él está Farlan, me mira y sonríe, hace que me sienta aliviado, me dice que seguramente tendrá que llevarme a mi habitación. Mi padre y el rey se dicen algo, el segundo no parece muy convencido pero al final asiente. Así que Farlan se acerca hasta donde estoy. El príncipe a mi lado, luego de largas horas, se gira a verme, preguntándome si lo conozco. Deseo decirle que es mi mejor amigo, mi guardia personal a partir de ahora.

—Buenas noches, sus majestades. —Farlan se inclina hasta que sus rodillas tocan el escalón. —Felicidades por la ceremonia.

Luego se incorpora pero no pierde la postura elegante y servicial.

—Me han pedido que escolte a la princesa de vuelta a su alcoba, debido a su corta edad, no está bien visto en Vesturias que esté vista de manera social luego de pasada la media tarde.

Vuelve a inclinarse.

—Por supuesto. —el príncipe asiente. —Adelante, la princesa ya ha cumplido con su deber como consorte.

Inclinó mi cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

—Ha sido un gusto estar a su lado, majestad. —me incorporo y vuelvo a hacer una reverencia.

—Descanse, princesa.

Farlan se despide con otra inclinación y me pide que camine delante, escucho sus pasos detrás hasta que damos vuelta en un pasillo, lejos del salón principal. Una vez solos, siento que vuelvo a respirar.

—Vaya, no había sentido tanta presión desde que tuve un examen de historia internacional. —respingo.

Farlan se ríe.

—Y eso que aún no te corona. Imagínate ser anfitrión en ese tipo de fiestas.

—Espero que estés allí para salvarme igual que ahora.

Se arrodilla de manera dramática tomando mi mano y besándola en el proceso, como todo un caballero. Ruedo los ojos exasperado.

—Claro que si, mi bella dama. Este caballero solo estará para usted.

—Gracias. —digo con sinceridad.

Nos miramos por unos segundos, a diferencia del principe, Farlan tiene unos ojos de un azul más acuoso, suave, delicado. No tiene intensidad en su mirada, pareciera que solo puede ver con calidez, como si estuviera protegiendo un tesoro. Me hundo en ellos por un instante, en un lago de agua dulce, tranquilo y pacifico. Un lugar seguro. No sabía que fuese tan fácil perderse dentro de los ojos de alguien más, quedarse estático mientras te consumen sin esfuerzo alguno, me convierto en una presa fácil. Un sentimiento extraño nace en mi pecho, un sentimiento que no es bienvenido. Su mirada se transforma en algo triste, desearía prometerle lo que sea que deseara, quitar la tela de melancolía que se forma. Cómo si supiera que es lo que piensa, no puedo detenerle, pedirle que no piense en nada, que se quede así. Para siempre.

—Debes ir a descansar—interrumpe el silencio en un susurro. Dejando que la nostalgia llegué hasta su voz.

—Si.

Abre la puerta para mí, no entra, en su lugar se queda en el marco mientras entro por completo.

—Buenas noches. —dice sin abandonar el susurro. Me sonríe. —Descansa.

—Tú también, descansa.

Asiente y luego cierra la puerta dejándome solo.

Siento más mejillas calientes, algo acalorado en general. Aunque no tengo mucho tiempo de sentirme avergonzado, una sirvienta entra poco tiempo después a ayudarme a desnudar. Es callada, precisa y alejada. Es como si realmente no hubiera nadie.

Una vez en ropa de dormir, la mujer se despide y abandona la habitación, aunque pregunta si deseo que me traiga algo para comer o beber. Me niego, dejándola ir.

A solas, de nuevo, pienso en la mirada de Farlan, dulce y cálida. Me hace pensar que es así como papá ve a mamá, como si fuera lo más preciado, un tesoro invaluable. ¿Es así o solo es mi imaginación? ¿Estoy deseoso de un afecto más allá de lo fraternal? Ojalá hubiera alguien que saldara esas deudas por mi.

También pienso que es una lástima que yo tenga que casarme, con alguien con quién no comparto secretos ni chistes privados, alguien que no conoce nada de mi, nada excepto que tomo tres de azúcar en el té. Una verdadera lástima que no pueda amar a nadie más.

¿Amar?

Me preguntó, si no tuviera que casarme ¿Yo me enamoraría de Farlan? ¿Él se enamoraría de mi? ¿Me amaría? ¿Él también limita sus sentimientos por nuestras posiciones? Si no tuviera que casarme...

Si tan solo no fuera una princesa, un adorno para la corona. Un arreglo para evitar la guerra.

Me duermo luego de pensar, no por primera vez, que mi vida está arreglada hasta el día de mi muerte. Trágico.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Parlev.**


	4. La princesa de Vesturias

La tradición en Vesturias es que al cumplir los quince años, se obsequia una reliquia familiar, una joya o algo de mucho valor, ya sea sentimental o monetario. Esto representa la responsabilidad de dejar a un lado la infancia para empezar a dar la bienvenida a la adultez. Cuidar de un bien preciado para la familia.

Mi madre me obsequia un collar sencillo, tejido de oro rosa y blanco, con una turquesa como único adorno. Representando los colores nacionales, azul, rosa y plateado.

—Mande a que le quitarán está turquesa a la tiara de tu abuela, ha estado en nuestra familia por muchas generaciones. —explica mamá mientras me lo pone al cuello.

—Es hermoso, muchas gracias.

—Estas creciendo. —sonrie con tristeza al espejo.

Deja caer mi cabello a los lados luego de abrocharme el collar. Me aprieta los hombros y pone su cara junto a la mía.

Ambos nos parecemos demasiado, la forma de ojos, de nariz, boca, las pestañas castañas, las cejas gruesas, los labios. Soy casi una copia exacta de ella. Por supuesto ella tiene rasgos más finos, mientras que mi cara sigue siendo un poco aniñada, redondeada y rellena.

Se prepara un banquete en honor a mi cumpleaños número quince, vendrán personas importantes a felicitarme y desearme una feliz adultez. Algo rutinario.

También enviamos invitaciones a Paladias, pero como siempre, recibimos una negativa, ellos pocas veces han visitado nuestro país. Pero si mandan un obsequio, un collar a juego con unas pulseras, todo muy ostentoso, oro blanco brillante con diamantes. Sé que no me lo pondré hasta nuestra próxima visita a ese país, no me molestó en prestarle mucha atención.

Mamá y papá habían estado muy inquietos luego de nuestra visita a Paladias por la ceremonia de mayoría de edad del príncipe, salimos del país a toda prisa el día siguiente, no parecía que hubiese discusiones ni parecido, pero ellos se percibian ansiosos. Una de las damas de mamá me había confesado que la razón era que el rey me hubiese llamado públicamente y me hubiese hecho sentar en el podio real a lado del príncipe. Yo no le veía lo raro, es de información pública que ambos nos habíamos prometido desde que yo nací.

Tengo un nuevo vestido para mi cumpleaños, es de un aspecto menos infantil, aunque no es adulto en lo absoluto, un poco caído de las caderas, un tanto ceñido de la cintura y de mangas cortas. Mis zapatos apenas y tienen un tacón de unos tres centímetros, aún no uso maquillaje no adornos estrafalarios. Eso es suficiente por el momento.

Durante el final de la mañana empiezan a llegar los invitados, son servidos y atendidos por los sirvientes, que van de aquí para allá, llenando copas y platos, haciendo que nada falte y todo esté en su lugar.

Hay músicos que animan el ambiente, una mesa de bocadillos y otra de bebida, aunque no alcohólica, solo jugos, ponche, agua de sabores, bebidas dulces. Hay muchas damas, muchas minor y una que otra mayor, también, al cumplir quince, la princesa tiene acceso a formar su séquito de damas de compañía entre las señoritas minor nobles. También podría escojer a alguna mujer mayor pero no está muy bien visto ya que técnicamente estaría faltandole al respeto a mi futuro marido mayor. Cosas técnicas. Así que el salón principal está lleno de nobles deseosas de convertir a sus hijos minor en dama de compañía para la princesa.

No tiene mucho caso, una vez que me case y mudé a Paladias, solo podré llevar conmigo a una dama de compañía, la más cercana y confidente.

La primera parte de la celebración es tranquila, una comida sencilla para funcionarios importantes y otra para las damas nobles invitadas. Mis padres van de un lado a otro saludando y dando la bienvenida, las gracias, lo que sea.

Muchos minor me rodean, hablan conmigo y me elogian. Debería estar teniendo platicas privadas con algunos de ellos, pero a decir verdad no soy muy social ni amistoso, ni siquiera reconozco muchas de las caras que me sonríen.

—Princesa. —me saluda una chica rubia, tiene un cabello largo y rubio, lo lleva suelto, quizás unos adornos que la hacen ver cómo una hada de fantasía.

—Señorita Reiss. —saludo luego de reconocerla. Su padre es el Marqués de la costa oeste de Vesturias. —Bienvenida.

—Gracias majestad. Creo que nunca hemos hablado en persona. —dice ella.

—No, bueno, como apenas cumplo el limite menor de edad social, hoy estoy conociendo mucha gente.

Ella se ríe, tiene una cara muy bonita, pequeña, con grandes ojos azules, parecen cristales redondos. Tiene un vestido ligero color verde, deja al descubierto sus brazos delgados y ligeramente bronceados. La falda tiene unos hilos que sostienen unas perlas y adornos en forma de hojas doradas y vides.

Hay una historia detrás de ella. Una historia penosa que oculta con su sonrisa amable.

Otra dama se acerca a dónde estamos. De reojo he visto que su madre la enviaba, por eso tiene un puchero infantil.

Lleva los labios muy rojos por el ponche de frutas.

—Princesa. —se inclina y yo saludo igual.

—Oh, Hitch, te has manchado toda la cara. —dice la señorita Reiss. Luego saca un pañuelo de su falda y lo pasa por la cara de la chica recién llegada.

—Lo siento. —se disculpa la chica. —Lo lamento, majestad.

—No te disculpes. —digo agitando las manos. —¿Ya se conocían?

—Claro. Ría y yo somos amigas desde la infancia. —dice emocionada Hitch, tiene un acento marcado de las costas.

—Oh, que bien.

—Hitch siempre ha sido despistada. —comenta Historia mientras le frota las mejillas.

Sonrió. Parecen llevarse bien.

Fuera de Farlan yo jamás tuve amigas. Debe ser algo muy lindo, tener a un igual a tu lado. No imagino a mi amigo dejando que le trence el cabello durante una pijamada. Aunque la imagen me hace sonreír.

Hablo con Hitch y Historia durante un rato, ambas son divertidas, tienen muchas historias que compartir, tanto de su ciudad, como de su infancia, como fueron criadas, alguna aventura tonta que tuvieron. Hablan de muchas cosas. Yo solo me limito a sonreír y asentir, me hace sentir que mi vida en general es un adorno. Educado para un solo propósito.

Más tarde hay otro séquito de nobles jóvenes que me rodean, una niña de coletas castañas, que decido que es muy joven para ser dama, un chico pecoso de mirada tierna, una chica de unos años más adulta de cabello color de caramelo, es tan dulce y adorable que tengo que resistir y no pedirle frente al resto que sea parte de mis damas de compañía. También una chica tímida de cabello castaño obscuro, apenas ha hablado durante la pequeña reunión junto a la mesa de bocadillos.

Un poco antes de que termine el atardecer, mis padres hacen un brindis en mi honor, todos me dan sus buenos deseos y buena fortuna. Luego hay una recepción de regalos, donde tengo que recibir las felicitaciones de manera personal, tomando sus regalos, abrazos y besos en el dorso de mi mano. La mayoría son de los jóvenes que han venido. Vuelvo a encontrarme con todos con los que me he reunido, me dedican sonrisas amistosas mientras me dan los obsequios, unos muy grandes y otros muy pequeños. Rápidamente la mesa de regalos se llena de bolsas y paquetes de papel decorado.

Al ser la primera fiesta a puerta abierta de la princesa, todo mundo ha venido a dar las felicitaciones, esperando que sus rostros puedan ser recordados para más tarde.

Me divierto durante toda la fiesta, hablo con mucha gente, lo cual resulta de lo más entretenido. Para ser la primera vez no es malo en lo absoluto.

Casi al final de la fiesta, cuando llega el anochecer, mi madre hace el anuncio del nombramiento de mis damas de compañía. Pienso en las caras de todos los minor que han hablado conmigo el día de hoy. Para alguien de la nobleza ser parte del séquito de damas de honor es subir de estatus, muchos nobles esperan que sus hijos sean elegidos cuando llega el momento.

» **Queen** «

Una vez que la fiesta ha terminado, voy a mi habitación, una de mis sirvientas personales me ayuda a desvestirme, habla sobre la fiesta y mi elección de damas de compañía. Asiento o contesto cuando es necesario, me peina para poder dormir y luego se ofrece a arroparme. Ha estado conmigo tanto tiempo que incluso se ofrece a quedarse hasta que me haya dormido por completo. Pero en esta ocasión le digo que estaré despierto un rato más, quiero terminar de leer un libro.

Me quedó dentro de la cama luego de que la sirvienta me deje un vaso de leche con miel y mi libro.

Cuando siento los ojos un poco pesados, dejo mi lectura para después y empiezo a acomodarme para dormir. Antes de cerrar los ojos, escucho como una piedra choca con mi ventana. Al instante me quedo quieto donde estoy, esperando una segunda llamada. Quizás es el viento o mi imaginación.

La segunda piedra choca contra el marco, haciendo más ruido, escucho a quien la lanzo decir una mala palabra por la mala puntería. Me levanto de la cama con cuidado, no prendo la luz hasta estar cerca de la ventana y ver quién es el acechor.

Sonrió al ver a Farlan debajo de mi ventana, haciendo los ojos pequeños para ver en mi dirección, veo como toma otra piedra para lanzarla, midiendo donde es que va a chocar. Abro antes de que haga más ruido.

—Romeo, Romeo... —digo en tono de burla y la piedra pasa volando a mi lado. —Vas a volar mi cabeza si no te veo.

Él lanza una risa y después empieza a escalar uno de los árboles que están cerca de la ventana.

Me recuerda a cuando éramos más pequeños y se fugaba a mi habitación para traerme regalos o contarme alguna historia de su familia, de su papá con las armadas o cosas por el estilo.

—Feliz cumpleaños. —dice aterrizando dentro de mi alcoba.

Quiero regañarlo y decirle que no puede hacer eso, si alguien lo ve, Dios, puede meterse en tantos problemas. Escabullirse en la habitación de una princesa. Ni siquiera quiero pensarlo. Así que solo tomo el paquete que tiene en sus manos.

—Gracias. —digo y señaló la ventana.

—¿Así? ¿Tan poco te ha gustado mi sorpresa?

Ruedo los ojos.

—Es peligroso.

—Solo si se enteran. Nadie me ha visto venir, vine directo del pub donde todos mis compañeros bebían, les dije que tenía que ir a casa a dormir porque estaba mareado.

—¿Bebiste? 

Me sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes.

—Ni una gota. Pero ellos ya con dos copas encima no saben bien que ven.

Niego como si lo reprobara.

—Igual, si alguien te ve...

—Vamos, he venido a felicitarte y estás regañandome. —hace un puchero frunciendo las cejas.

—Eres un niño. —aun así no puedo evitar sonreírle. —Gracias. Estos días han sido tan extraños, entre esto y aquello.

—Lo sé. Y ahora que vas creciendo...

—Preferiria seguir siendo un niño.

Me golpea con su hombro suavemente.

—Si aún fueras un niño, seguirías teniendo la cara sucia y llena de barro en vez de esa cara bonita que tienes ahora.

—Ya, tú sigues teniendo la misma cara boba.

Finge que le han dado un golpe en el estómago y se lo agarra de manera dramática.

—Auch. —se agarra de la pared. —Muchas de las bellas señoritas del pub dicen que soy bastante apuesto.

—Ah, así que ya tienes pretendientes.

Se encoje de hombros.

—Nada muy espectacular.

—Todas esas señoritas deben sentirse ofendidas justo ahora.

Nos reímos durante un rato, ocultando nuestro ruido con las manos, hace mucho que no hablamos tanto tiempo. Él con sus deberes con la armada y yo, aquí, encerrado en el palacio. Una vida aburrida.

—Bueno, el día que quieras casarte, damas harán fila para ser tu esposa. —digo sinceramente.

Farlan no tendrá problema en encontrar una esposa, cualquiera se sentiría afortunado de tenerlo como compañero se vida.

Tomas mis manos, están heladas. Juega con mis dedos. Tenemos manos tan distintas, las de él son pálidas, llenas de arañazos y cicatrices, callos y durezas, esfuerzo de ser un soldado. Uñas rotas, manos hábiles que toman espadas y armas con facilidad. Mientras que las mías son manos pequeñas

—Pero... Ninguna de esas damas será tú. —dice por fin.

Mi corazón late con fuerza. Lo miro, sus ojos brillan, hacen lo mismo de la noche en Paladias. Tienen un deje de tristeza, haciendo que todo dentro de mi empiece a cuestionarse que debería hacer. ¿Cómo quitó la tristeza y melancolía que en ellos se dibuja? Sus bellos ojos, deberían tener felicidad por siempre.

—No digas eso. —susurro.

—Lo sé.—envuelve una de mis manos con la suyas, se la lleva a los labios. —Lo sé, tú eres parte de la familia real, te casarás con un príncipe y serás la reina. Mientras que yo solo soy un soldado de una familia modesta. Nunca dejare de serlo. Un plebeyo, un perro fiel de la familia real.

—Calla. 

—Pero, pero no puedo, no puedo evitar sentirme celoso, no cuando es tan real esto, que vas a irte a otro país con alguien que no te ama. No te ama como yo.

Besa mis dedos. Empieza a hacer que me vuelva un manojo de nervios y caos.

—Por favor, Farlan, para...

—Lo siento, te pongo en una situación complicada. Confesarte esto, está noche. Pero... Tenía que hacerlo, al menos una vez.

Me mira por encima de la piel del dorso de mis manos, como si esperara una respuesta de mi parte. Luego aleja mi mano de sus labios.

La obscuridad de la habitación hace que su piel brille, sus ojos cambian de ser suaves a ser severos, casi duros. No quiero verlos, que me dedique esa mirada. Lo rodeo con mis brazos, su cuerpo musculoso y delgado, es tan conocido y a la vez tan distante, tan diferente.

—Eren. —susurra mi nombre y es como si llamara a alguien más.

Me escondo en la noche, en el final del día, me oculto entre el manto obscuro de mi habitación, evitando que descubran mis travesuras.

Cuando alzó el rostro buscando las preguntas a las que les tengo miedo. Me reciben sus labios en un suave beso de bienvenida.

**Gracias por leer**

**Parlev**


	5. La guerra

**-Dos años después-**

La sensación de las sabanas sobre la piel desnuda es algo a lo que no me acostumbrare, de eso estoy completamente seguro, a pesar de que la sensación es relativamente nueva. 

El sol entra por entre las cortinas, no quiero que el amanecer venga, desearía que la noche se hiciera con el mundo y lo consumiera, que los días dejaran de pasar, que el mundo se acabe y no quede nadie más.

Sin embargo, el mundo continua, no se detiene y lo odio por eso. Así que resignado me levanto de entre las colchas, siento el cuerpo pesado y adolorido, hay algunos moretones en mis brazos y entre mis piernas, me hacen recordar lo que paso la noche anterior, sé que de ser otro momento posiblemente estaría feliz, pero solo me siento desdichado. Agobiado. Demacrado. Las lagrimas recorren mi rostro con facilidad.

Envuelvo mi cuerpo desnudo con una bata, mis damas no tardaran en venir a ayudarme a vestir y no pueden encontrarme en este estado, tengo preparado el baño, el agua estará fría, pero para este momento es lo que necesito, camino con cuidado hasta la pequeña habitación de ducha, me restriego el cuerpo y empiezo a borrar las marcas de un amor destinado al fracaso. Borro los besos repartidos por mi cuerpo, quito de en medio las palabras dulces, saco de cada poro las promesas que jamás podrán ser. Y sigo llorando.

Para cuando llegan mis damas, estoy con el cabello húmedo y el cuerpo chorreando agua, la mirada perdida y sin ganas de moverme de donde estoy. Historia hace todo lo posible por levantarme el ánimo sin éxito alguno, incluso Sasha mete una bandeja de bocadillos para tratar de hacerme comer algo.

—Vamos, Eren... 

Me veo en el espejo, luzco desmejorado, por mucho que se esfuercen por tratar de arreglar mi rostro roto y mi corazón hecho pedazos.

—Quiero estar solo.

Historia, Sasha, Petra y Marco se miran entre sí, tienen esa telepatía para comunicarse cosas importantes, algo que aun no logro entender, al final, solo Historia se queda conmigo mientras los otros tres salen de mi habitación. Ria se arrodilla frente a mi y toma mis manos, me mira con dulzura y tristeza.

—Sé que estas muy deprimido por lo que pasa, pero... fuera la guerra o no, no estaban destinado a estar juntos. 

—Lo sé.

Y eso es lo peor. Yo lo sabía, sabía que jamás podría casarme con Farlan, vivir con él, formar una familia y ser felices, él es un soldado de elite, nacido en una familia fuera de la nobleza, tiene que pelear muy duro para ganarse algún título. Mientras que yo, yo nací en la familia real, tengo un papel que representar, dar la cara por mi familia ante un reino desconocido, casarme con alguien a quien no amo, proteger a mi pueblo de un reino avaricioso y deseoso de riquezas, proteger a mi reino pequeño. Tengo un papel que cumplir, mi sangre así lo dice. Soy la futura reina de Paladias, nacido en Vesturias...

Pero saber eso no hace que el dolor sea menos. Mucho menos al saber que Farlan se irá a la guerra, representando el apoyo de Vesturias a Paladias. Estará junto a mi hermano mayor, peleando en la línea principal de independencia del continente de Bruslas.

Se irá para siempre de mi lado. Había prometido protegerme y ser mío para toda la vida, ahora irá a la guerra, se irá para siempre, posiblemente muera en labor y jamás lo veré de nuevo ni le diré lo mucho que lo amo. 

Las lagrimas vuelven a aparecer, Ria pasa su pañuelo bordado por mi rostro y trata de consolarme con palmaditas en la espalda.

—Ya, ya... sé que no hay palabras con las que pueda consolarte. La situación es horrible, esta guerra interminable está llevándose la vida de miles de personas, la felicidad y el orden del mundo.

—Se esta llevando a la persona que amo. —gimo entre lágrimas.

—De verdad, lo siento... —Historia no puede decir más que eso.

Mi padre nos llamo ayer por la tarde, estaba feliz y preocupado, le sonreía con nervios a mi madre, ella también lucia ansiosa. Había un hombre representando al reino de Paladias, decía que ordenaba a nuestro reino otorgar una parte de nuestros mejores soldados. Tenían una lista de los más destacados. Dejarían a un sequito para proteger a los reyes, pero se llevarían a los más jóvenes. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de desear que no nombraran a Farlan cuando salió su nombre primero. Estaría dentro del escuadrón principal de Paladias, se tendría que reportar con la familia Ackerman para empezar su traslado. Tuve que detenerme con la pared para no caer al suelo. No sé nada de estrategias o milicia, pero sé que estar en la línea frontal, el escuadrón principal, es ir directo al ojo de la guerra, al punto de los conflictos, ser los primeros en morir. 

Nos miramos con miedo el uno al otro.

Nos dijimos todo y nada en ese momento, entendía mi miedo y desolación con solo verme el rostro, nadie mejor que él podría entenderme, él acepto y dijo que era un honor servir al rey y al reino de Paladias. Ofreció su lealtad a la corona, su vida a la guerra, su muerte a la victoria.

Me visito en mi habitación durante la noche, le entregue lo ultimo que faltaba por entregarle, ya tenia mi corazón, mi alma, faltaba mi cuerpo. Si mi futuro marido se llegase a enterar de eso, posiblemente podrían llevarme a la horca por adulterio. Si mi madre lo supiera, lo mandaría a matar.

A pesar del dolor y mi vida destruida, me presento a la despedida de los soldados que entregaran su vida a la libertad y unificación de tierras, una reverenda estupidez. Odio la guerra. Odio Paladias. Los odio a todos. 

Mi padre les da su bendición como padre de nuestro reino, les desea lo mejor y espera que todos vuelvan con sus familias, aunque sabemos que eso no es cierto. Veo a Farlan cuando pasa frente a nosotros, volvemos a conectar miradas, parece entero y dispuesto. Igual que los otros, promete volver a su hogar, traer la victoria, aunque a diferencia de los otros, me mira fijamente mientras hace su declaración de lealtad. 

—Te amo. —susurra cuando pasa a mi lado y eso solo hace que quiera llorar, pedirle, rogarle que no me deje. 

Aun así, no dejo que el dolor me delate y me mantengo firme mientras nuestra gente es lanzada a un campo de muerte y destrucción, Vesturias se queda sin recursos, se queda sin armas para defenderse, quedando a merced de Paladias. Necesitando de un reino poderoso para someternos.

No solo es que se lleven a Farlan, es que se han llevado todo de nosotros, incluso a mí, a su conveniencia, para tener poder sobre nosotros y no podamos hacer nada. Creía que las cosas podrían ser mejores, que quizás Paladias tenía razón, la respuesta a nuestros problemas era eso, unificarnos, ser hermanos, pero para llegar a eso solo hay desastre.

Vemos al barco partir, perderse entre la espesura del mar y el atardecer frio de un día sin final. Sabe amargo.

—Luces decaído cielo. —dice mamá tocándome el hombro.

—Déjalo, se han llevado a su mejor amigo, es obvio que sienta el peso de ello. —papá suena algo contrariado.

—¿Por qué? —dejo salir.

Ambos me miran algo sorprendidos, jamás he cuestionado anda de mi vida, ni siquiera el color de los zapatos que traigo puestos.

—¿Por qué llevarse a nuestra armada?

—Cariño. —mamá advierte.

—Es parte de nuestra labor como aliados.

—¿Aliados o esclavos? —dejo salir con odio.

—Eren. —esta vez tiene una voz dura. —Por favor, esos no son asuntos que te incumban.

—Es que... nos dejan indefensos, nos roban nuestros bienes, no solo soldados, nos quitaron tierras, las materias que trabajamos, nuestros tesoros, incluso yo tengo que ser parte de eso. Yo también soy un producto para ellos. Para someter a nuestro pueblo.

—Por dios, niño, ni siquiera sabes de que hablas. —mamá me da una cachetada para que me calle.

—Karla. —papá la detiene. —Por favor. 

—Luego de que entiendas la posición en la que se encuentra nuestro reino podrás entenderlo, mientras sigues siendo un niño tonto sin conocimiento del mundo. El año entrante tendrás la mayoría de edad, te casaras y representaras la paz entre nuestros reinos.

—Mamá. 

—Basta. —dicta ella. —Basta. No sabes de lo que hablas.

—Padre. —digo entre lágrimas.

—Lo siento, Eren, tu madre tiene razón. Dentro de un año, quizás, podrás comprender un poco más las cosas. Por ahora, deja que nosotros nos hagamos cargo.

No puedo debatir, ni quejarme, doy media vuelta y salgo de la sala principal, corro a mi habitación, aunque de repente cualquier pared del castillo me parece restrictiva y hace que todo se vuelva pequeño, una jaula, una cárcel.

Me recuerdan que no soy libre.

Dentro de un año me volveré la reina de un lugar que odio.

—Eren. —Petra me ve salir del palacio y va tras mí. —Dios, tienes morada la mejilla. ¿Qué te paso?

No le respondo, me dejo caer en el pasto del jardín.

—Cariño, Dios... —mi dama se deja caer a mi lado y me abraza.

—Quiero irme de aquí. 

—No puedes. —la chica a mi lado acaricia mi cabello con suavidad. —Aun.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Parlev.**


End file.
